


12 Days of King Falls Christmas (parody)

by Fangirl71



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl71/pseuds/Fangirl71
Summary: Feel free to sing along...
Kudos: 4





	12 Days of King Falls Christmas (parody)

The 12 Days of King Falls Christmas.

On the first day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
A family where strangers used to be.

On the second day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.

On the third day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.

On the fourth day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.

On the fifth day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
Archie’s pomchies barking  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.

On the sixth day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
Operation King Falls Kringle  
Archie’s pomchies barking  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.

On the seventh day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
7 werewolves howling

Operation King Falls Kringle  
Archie’s pomchies barking  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.

On the eight day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
Frickard getting punched  
7 werewolves howling  
Operation King Falls Kringle  
Archie’s pomchies barking  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.

On the ninth day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
Jack in the box Jesus  
Frickard getting punched  
7 werewolves howling  
Operation King Falls Kringle  
Archie’s pomchies barking  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.

On the tenth day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
Happy Samiversary  
Jack in the box Jesus  
Frickard getting punched  
7 werewolves howling  
Operation King Falls Kringle  
Archie’s pomchies barking  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be. 

On the eleventh day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
Doyle’s Conspiracy Cavern  
Happy Samiversary  
Jack in the box Jesus  
Frickard getting punched  
7 werewolves howling  
Operation King Falls Kringle  
Archie’s pomchies barking  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be. 

On the twelfth day of Christmas King Falls gave to me  
12 Bensplosians  
Doyle’s Conspiracy Cavern  
Happy Samiversary  
Jack in the box Jesus  
Frickard getting punched  
7 werewolves howling  
Operation King Falls Kringle  
Archie’s pomchies barking  
Many Kingsey sightings  
Weird rainbow lights  
A brand new radio show  
And a family where strangers used to be.


End file.
